1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of exchanging information by reading a two-dimensional code with a two-dimensional code reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the distribution of product, a two-dimensional code capable of encoding information at a high density is sometimes used to facilitate product management. A two-dimensional code reader shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-268122, for example, may be used to read the two-dimensional code. This two-dimensional code reader is composed of a body portion and a grip portion. The front surface of the body portion is provided with a two-dimensional code reading opening in which an image sensor is incorporated.
In ordering a product, an orderer usually prepares an order sheet by writing thereon product information identifying the product, such as a product number and a product name, number information identifying the number of items constituting the product, and other information such as a desired delivery date for the product. Then, the orderer sends this order sheet to an order receiver. On the other hand, the order receiver checks the stock of the product according to the information written on the order sheet and confirms the number of items that can be delivered. Then, the order receiver delivers the product to the orderer by the desired delivery date.
For the purpose of facilitating product management, the orderer writes a two-dimensional code including the product information and the number information on the order sheet and sends this order sheet to the order receiver. On the other hand, the order receiver delivers the product together with this order sheet (invoice) to the orderer. Then, the orderer uses a two-dimensional code reader to read the two-dimensional code written on the order sheet sent from the order receiver, thereby recording that the product has been completely delivered. In this manner, the orderer performs product management.